Emperor's Omega
by Anastrisha
Summary: The story of how Mason "Dipper" Pines from an Alpha, became the Emperor William "Bill" Cipher's Omega. Watch as Dipper and Bill learned their family's secret and what Stanford Pines has to do with it.


" _William Cipher. Do you understand what we [1] are saying?"_

[1] Chinese Emperor mostly refer to themselves in plural form.

" _This prince is to be married off to the eldest miss of the Pines Household –may your majesty not fret as this this prince perfectly understand what the emperor wants."_

" _Very well, you may leave."_

 **\- (*** **Д** ***) -**

' _So that's why he kept on sending me to the Pines Household, turns out that old geezer just want to become a matchmaker!'_ Bill couldn't help but cursed his father as he sits on his carriage and sips on his tea.

After turning 6 yesterday, Bill thought that the emperor just called him this morning to lecture him about what is about to happen now that he's 6 and so on however who would thought that it was to give him a big gift –a marriage to the Pines' eldest daughter!

It wasn't that he hates her, in fact he like her craziness –a trait rarely seen around betas. However that's that. He just sees her as a friend. And probably he would be fine making her his wife if only a certain brunette that looked nearly identical as her didn't stole his heart.

That's right; who would think that all those years of his father trying to increase his relationship with the Pines' eldest daughter will return with him, loving her twin instead?

Unlike the female beta twin, the male alpha twin was quiet and reserved enough so that at first encounter, if he hadn't just use his sense of smell, he would never thought that such a silent person could be an alpha and such an obnoxious person could be a beta. Though, on the alpha's twin credit, it seems that this personality was due to almost dying from someone's hand.

"Reporting to the Crown Prince, we are here already." A servant said while bowing down, facing the door of the carriage that's covered by a curtain. Bill snapped out of his thinking as he pulls the curtain to the side and left the carriage.

The moment his feet step landed on the ground, he immediately heard the voice of the person dear to his heart.

"Big Brother Crown Prince!" Bill looked up just in time to see a young brunette kid running to his direction, his arms wide open, ready to hug the other person. The corner of his lips unconsciously rose as he hugged back the young alpha.

That's right. After how many years of hanging out with this alpha, he manages to break his walls and get into his heart. Although this young alpha treated him as his older brother, however with time in his hand, he will make sure that this alpha will become his marked omega.

"Why are you here? Are you here to play with us? But I heard when a prince reaches the age of six, they'll be busy learning various stuff?" The young alpha asked after hugging him, his chocolate eyes shining with curiosity as he looked at the older alpha.

"There had been some delay, hence classes doesn't start until next week so the emperor ordered me to increase my relationship with my wife while waiting." Bill replied, his harm snaking their way into the young alpha's back, intending to put the young alpha on his arms. The young alpha having experienced such behavior multiple times from the older alpha, didn't think anything of it and thought that Bill just wanted to say something to him that he didn't want others to hear like the previous times.

"Increase relationship with your... wife?" With a confused look, the young alpha slightly bent his head to show his confusion, "What you mean by it?"

Seeing such a welcoming flawless albescent neck, Bill's grin grew wider as he slowly moves his head closer to it.

"Older Brother...?" The young man asked, the hair on his arm tensing up from seeing his smile and from his weird action.

That's right. The intention of his marriage with the eldest daughter was just to strengthen the ties with the Imperial Clan and the Pines clan, right? That means as long as he turned his dear darling into his omega then that old geezer will have no objection with his darling being his partner instead.

"Bi- AGGHH!" The young alpha suddenly shouted, surprising the servants around them. Yet, Bill ignored their surprise gaze as he sinks his fangs deeper into Dipper's neck.

Normally, if an alpha marked another alpha, the two alphas will both die due to how an alpha's blood doesn't blend well with another alpha's blood. However, Bill wasn't just any alpha, he was an S-Rank Alpha, and as an S-Rank he has the power to make the one he marked into an S-Rank Omega –as long as they're not an S-Rank Alpha too.

Fortunately the young alpha was an A-Rank, only second next to S. After confirming that he has successfully mark him, Bill remove his fangs from the alpha's flesh and lick the blood that were still on his fangs.

If it wasn't because the young alpha's servants were starting to come near them, he would have drunk more of the young alpha's sweet blood. Unfortunately, he has to control himself and do it next time. Seeing his darling in deep pain, he felt guilty at the same time happy. Guilty that he hurt his darling and happy that he has finally marked his darling as his.

Bill tightens his embrace on his darling, his left hand pushing the back of the young alpha's head into his chest as he comforts him.

"It hurts Bill! What did you do?" The young alpha exclaimed in pain, his left hand covering the wound on his neck. It felt as if the blood in his body were all fighting with each other. He could feel his body slowly changing, his strong senses slowly weakening. At this moment, he just wants to roll around his bed and cry in pain.

"Don't worry Dipper, everything will be alright. I promise." Bill comforted. For some reason, Dipper wasn't as tense as before when hearing those words. However, he could still feel pain all around his body.

The servants on the side didn't know what to do. Dipper's servants wanted to come and take care of their master however they were also afraid of angering the crown prince if they take their master away. On another side, Bill's servants were conflicted and didn't know what was happening until Dipper hugged back their master and there saw two circle wound on his neck. Upon realizing what was happening, one of Bill's servants immediately went to report this to the emperor while another with the help of Dipper's servants, guided them into Dipper's room to let the young alpha rest.


End file.
